1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel and pixel structure thereof, and more particularly, to a fringe field switching (FFS) liquid crystal display panel and pixel structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with continuing maturation of photoelectric technology and semiconductor fabrication, development of flat panel displays is booming. Among the flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) free of harmful radiation and characterized by low operating voltage, light weight, and small volume have gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and have become mainstream display products. However, the LCDs are still subject to the limited viewing angles. At this current stage, displays capable of satisfying the requirement for wide viewing angle include a twisted nematic (TN) LCD equipped with a wide viewing film, an in-plane switching (IPS) LCD, a fringe field switching (FFS) LCD, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) display, and so on.
The existing FFS LCD encounters the color shift issue. Specifically, red, blue, and green pixels in large viewing angle may be accompanied with color shift to different extent. More specifically, the existing FFS LCD is provided with pixel structures in single domain, wherein an electric field along a single direction is provided between a pixel electrode and a common electrode in each of the pixel structures, and the liquid crystal molecules of the pixel structures are aligned in a single orientation. Therefore, a color level of an image displayed on the LCD observed in a large viewing angle (e.g. 60 degrees) appears yellowish or blueish in relative to that observed in a normal viewing angle (i.e. 0 degree). The existing FFS LCD with pixel structures in single domain encounters the color shift issue in large viewing angles. Thus, an acceptable range of viewing angle of the existing FFS LCD is restricted, and the display quality goes inferior.